


A Bruise or Two

by Joulez



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joulez/pseuds/Joulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike reflect's on the day he's had.<br/>Post Episode 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bruise or Two

He knew he should have iced his ankle when he first got back, but the after effects of the pot were still running through his system. The pain being hardly noticeable at the time. He had let Harvey down and that was a bit more prominent than any tiny bruises scattered across his body. He'd made a deal with the older man, promised he wouldn't smoke any more, that he'd do just about anything to prove that he was a hard worker and wanted the job. But one little mistake and everything he'd promised had broken. 

Harvey's face had said it all, when he'd finally looked him in the face (had it really only been a couple of hours ago?), the disappointment he saw there was like a hit to his chest. Then he'd been told to leave, to just get out, dismissed like some kind of child (which really he had acted like a child) and he'd turned away, not even bothering to explain himself as he walked out the door. Didn't even bother to look back as he'd made his way down the corridors to the women's bathroom. _How could you be so stupid!_ Harvey had given him a hell of a chance, had literally been handed an amazing opportunity, one that he didn't think he was likely to ever again and he'd...well he'd thrown it away by one stupid thing. 

So there he was, leg propped up on the uneven coffee table, a bag of three week old frozen peas resting against his leg. Bruises were dotted in an array of strange places – just how did he get a bruise on the underside of his left arm? - all because Louis had decided to practice his aim. 

He should have known that something was up as soon as he got to the tennis court – maybe even before when someone had offered to do what he'd been asked to do -. Mike might have been brilliant in several areas over but it seemed reading people was still something he hadn't mastered yet. Sighing he let his head fall back against the tattered sofa, there was a spring digging uncomfortable into his shoulder but he ignored it, he felt completely stupid, foolish and maybe just a little bit lonely right then. He didn't have anyone to come back and talk to, not since he'd given the suitcase back, no one to speak to about just how unfair Louis was being to him at times. Sure he could phone his grandmother, but he had made a promise to her as well; it seemed he was good at breaking promises lately.

Harvey might have forgiven him, but that didn't mean he was trusted any more and it came as a surprise when he realised how much he actually wanted that trust. He knew he was going to have to do a lot of work to earn that back, he'd try not to let Louis bully him any more, he'd keep his promise. Even if it did mean that he'd come home to an empty apartment at the end of every day, he'd make it right; he promised himself.


End file.
